


Secret Injury

by sugarandspace



Series: Whumptober 2019 [24]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-13 18:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: Magnus was tired and in pain and really not in a mood for ‘I told you so’.





	Secret Injury

The taxi ride back to their building felt like it lasted an eternity. It was rare for Magnus to use mundane transport so the rare times he did he couldn’t understand how people did this daily, just sat and spent their time in a car.

He would have portalled, if he had any energy left for that.

He’d gone out to meet one of his shadier clients and had assured Alec that he would be fine, that he could handle the situation if his client got difficult. And he would have, if it would have been just the client in the apartment where he’d portalled at. 

How was he supposed to know that the young warlock had summoned a demon who was unwilling to be sent back now that it had been released into their realm? He’d arrived unprepared and into the middle of a fight, and in their haste to get the demon under control it had wreaked havoc in the small apartment. Furniture was upturned, curtains were ripped, and there was disgusting slime on the carpet. Just before they had been able to send it back, it had knocked a bookshelf over, trapping Magnus’ left leg under it.

Exhausted from the fight and unable to heal himself, he’d given the equally exhausted young warlock a stern talking about the dangers of demon summonings, especially if you weren’t prepared to hold the demon captured. He’d left the building and called the taxi, promising his client that he would be receiving the bill first thing in the morning. All Magnus wanted now was to go home and rest so he would be able to heal himself.

His shin was throbbing in pain and while no bones were broken, it still hurt to put his weight on it. Even the small walk from the street to the elevators left him panting from exhaustion. He spent the whole ride up trying to get his breathing under control, hoping to hide his injury from Alexander. Magnus was tired and in pain and really not in a mood for ‘I told you so’. 

He went into the loft and wasn’t surprised when Alec came to greet him at the door.

“Hey,” he said, his expression worried. “Why didn’t you use a portal?”

Damn Alec and his observant eyes.

“I’m afraid the job drained most of my magic,” Magnus said. He knew that he couldn’t hide that from Alec. “I will be fine once I shower and go to sleep. Would you be so kind and make some tea while I shower?”

Alec nodded, leaning in to kiss Magnus on the cheek before he spoke. “Of course.”

Magnus watched as Alec disappeared to the kitchen before he started walking towards the bathroom. He was in a mood for tea, but mostly he had asked Alec so that he wouldn’t see Magnus limp into the bathroom.

The short walk was painful but Magnus made it. He locked the door just in case and started peeling his clothes off. When he got to his pants he found that his leg was colored a deep shade of purple with some red on the edges. He wasn’t bleeding but by the looks of it there was plenty of damage under his skin.

Magnus went to the shower and tried to balance on one leg, hissing in pain when the warm water hit the injured one. Everything went relatively well until he reached for the body wash and his balance tipped, the shampoo covered floor making it impossible to recover it in time. Magnus fell down to the floor, knocking most of the bottles to the floor with him.

He hissed in pain and laid there, sure that there would be plenty more bruises on his body now. He didn’t have time to think about much more before he heard Alec’s voice behind the door.

“Magnus are you alright?” 

Alec tried the handle but found it locked. Magnus didn’t even try to get up and pretend that nothing was wrong, he laid there on the wet floor waiting for the moment Alec would step in a find out about what he’d been hiding.

It didn’t take long before Alec opened the door, unlocking it with his stele.

“Magnus!” He said, hurrying to Magnus’ side. Magnus would have been embarrassed if he wasn’t in so much pain.

“I’m okay,” he said and then decided to correct himself. “I will be okay.”

“What happened?” Alec asked as he helped Magnus to a sitting down position. 

“I hurt myself at the job,” Magnus said, moving his leg so that the bruise was visible. 

Alec gasped when he saw the damage.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Magnus shrugged his shoulders. He didn’t really want to reveal his petty reasoning. 

Alec decided that he didn’t care, or that he would ask again later, and offered his hand to Magnus.

“Use my strength to heal yourself,” he said. It wasn’t a suggestion and Magnus complied easily, closing his eyes as he started to draw energy from Alec. He only took enough to heal his injuries, deciding that he could wait for the rest of his energy levels to stabilize during the night. He could live the rest of the evening without magic.

“Thank you,” he said when he let go of Alec’s hand and stood up.

Alec stood up as well, supporting Magnus and making sure he didn’t fall again. When he was satisfied that Magnus would be able to stand and finish showering, he let go of him.

“I’ll go finish making that tea,” he said. “Come to the living room when you’re ready.”

Magnus nodded and watched Alec leave the room. He really hoped the talk that was inevitably coming could wait until tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! :)


End file.
